Of the many trends apparent in the electronic industry, two noteworthy examples include increased processor speeds and reduced power consumption. The trend toward increased processor speed enables execution of sophisticated and complex calculations at ever increasing speeds. Commensurate with an increased speed is the reduced time available in which digital data may be transmitted and received. The trend toward reduced power consumption facilitates devices operable with battery power or other means having a reduced power supply capacity. Also, low power devices dissipate less heat which further enables a higher component density and yet provide reliable operation.
The limited amount of available space on an integrated circuit often constrains the placement of components, including such circuits as drivers. A driver circuit is used to receive an input signal and provides an output signal on off-chip interconnect lines.